This application seeks continuing funding for the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) of the University of Chicago Cancer Research (UCCRC), now in its thirteenth year of operation. Since its establishment in 1973, the UCCRC has built or renovated 50,000 square feet and submitted 18 program grants which were approved and funded. In the period 1973-1989, over $39 million National Cancer Institute (NCI) awards for programs and building/renovation will have been made; during the same period, institutional commitment will be over $30 million. Current (10/31/85) annual sponsored programs in cancer research and training total $12.7 million with $10.7 million from NCI and other federal agencies. Over 90 members participate in four program areas: Viral Oncology, Cancer Biology and Carcinogenesis, Cancer Immunology, Clinical-Laboratory Cancer Research. There are four approved program grants: Viral Oncology Program Grant, Etiology of Treatment-Induced Secondary Leukemia Program Grant, Immunity and Cancer Program Grant, and Clinical-Laboratory Studies in Gynecologic Cancer Program Grant. A renovation program is currently under way which will permit major recruitment in basic science as well as in clinical cancer research areas. The funds sought in this application will support (1) the Professional Personnel consisting of the Director and Deputy Director, (2) The Administrative Office of the UCCRC, (3) the Planning and Evaluation functions, (4) the Viral Oncology Core Facility, (5) the Erman Core Laboratory in Cancer Biology, (6) the High Resolution NMR Spectroscopy and Mass Spectrometry Cancer Research Facility, (7) the Biostatistical and Data Management Core Facility, (8) the Oligopeptide Synthesis Core Facility, (9) The Animal Barrier Core Facility, and (10) New Investigators.